Traditional methods of inserting a food stuff into a pliable bag create inconveniences to the individual trying to accomplish the task. There are many traditional methods of performing this task including: sliding the food stuff from a surface, e.g., a cutting board, into a food storage bag, lifting the food into one's hands and then manually providing the food stuff in the storage bag, etc.
Each of the methods mentioned above are awkward and inefficient. Moreover, as with any transfer of food, sanitation and cleanliness can be problematic. Thus, reducing the handling, moving, or contacting of any food stuff by any article or a person's hands is generally beneficial.
There is, therefore, a long felt and unsolved need for an easy, inexpensive and efficient method and device for inserting a food stuff into a pliable bag, wherein there is a reduction in contacting the food stuff during the transfer of the food stuff (e.g., a sandwich, sliced or diced vegetables or fruit, sliced or whole portions of meat, fresh produce, pastries such as cookies, and more flowable food stuffs such as nuts or grains, grated cheese and beans.